Tomorrow
by GeorgiaGirl1331
Summary: She's going to leave, but she's also going to give in.
1. Chapter 1

I love this song, and I wanted to use it to make a one shot. It's Tomorrow by Chris Young. I hope you like it!

* * *

Tomorrow, Elena thinks, that's when she'll let him go. Because right now he's fighting with her like she's still that same old Elena he use to fight with, and it makes her feel so damn alive.

It's sad really, she's not that same old Elena. At least she doesn't think so, but he does. For some reason that is the only thing that matters to her these days, she's still his same Elena. Every-time she looks into his ice blue eyes she sees the same amount of love and trust that has always been there.

_Tomorrow I'm gonna leave here_

And the one department she has always been selfish in is him. She has a need to hold onto him that she has never been able to explain. She has told him that it would always be Stefan, that he had lost her forever, that she wouldn't forgive him, and that she had to let him go.

_I'm gonna let you go and walk away like every day I said I would_

Except it wouldn't always be Stefan, he could never lose her forever, she would always forgive him, and she just _can't_ let him go.

_And tomorrow, I'm gonna listen_

But she's hurting him. She knows it, and she can't seem to stop. She has to let him go. She has to break up with Stefan, and fix herself before she can ever be ready for Damon. She has to show Damon that he's worth something other than second best. She has to show him that she has always wanted him, and in order to do that she has to show him she loves him enough to let him go. To be as unselfish with him with him as he has always been with her.

_To that voice of reason inside my head telling me that we're no good_

The simple truth is that they are no good for each other right now.

Yes, Damon was right. They are right, just not right now.

_But tonight I'm gonna give it one last time_

He waits until he knows Stefan is gone, so he has time alone with her.

Elena's sitting by the fire thinking and he's in front of her before she can blink. He's yelling at her. telling her that she just can't try Stefan's diet of animals and blood bags, that she's too new, that the animals won't suffice. He tells her he knows how Stefan coddles her, but he knows she doesn't need it. She is strong enough, she _can_ do this.

So right now, she's going to give in. She's going to love him right now. She needs to feel the way only he can make her feel. And when her lips meet his she can feel that this is what they both need.

_Rock you strong in these arms of mine_

His lips are soft and rough, and he pulls and grabs her harder than he would have weeks ago, he know she can take it now.

They both know how wrong it is, but something that feels so right can't be so wrong.

His touch burns her, sets her on fire. _'You want passion.'_ His words ring though in her head. Yes, she wanted passion. This is more than want, this is need.

_Forget all the regrets that are bound to follow_

She should regret this, they both should. Except that it never happens, neither of them say they regret, and that is what counts.

That was the thing about Elena and Damon. No words were needed for the other to see how they felt.

He could see it in her eyes, what she wasn't ready to say.

And for her? He whispers the words he knows she wants to hear, and no matter how selfish she's being by pleading with those big doe eyes she knows he can't refuse, he gives in.

_'I love you, Elena.'_

It's all so wrong, but still so right.

_We're like fire and gasoline_

They're like fire and gasoline. When you put them together they explode. With anger, with love. With them anything is possible.

_I'm no good for you, you're no good for me_

Everyone says that they aren't good for each other, but maybe, just maybe they are.

Maybe they are exactly what each other needs. That extra push or shove the other needs, that no one else can give them that but each other.

This list could go on. She knows it could, and so does he.

_We only bring each other tears and sorrow_

He hurts her, she hurts him. She sheds tears for him, and surprisingly enough he sheds tears for her. She has seen Damon Salvatore near tears for her a few times, and once in a compelled away memory that was now remembered.

Oh, they fight about that too.

"Why would you take them away?"

"You know why."

"Enlighten me Damon."

"Because I'm selfish. I didn't want anyone to know about me, especially you. I talked to you for three minutes and I wanted more. That was not part of my plan. Then that little confession was something I needed to say. I knew it was wrong, but I didn't care. I needed to tell you, but I couldn't let you remember either. I loved you before I ever knew you felt something. I never deserved you, but I still wanted you."

_But tonight, I'm gonna love you like there's no tomorrow _

His words are what do her in every-time. How does he expect her to let him go if he just keeps being this better man? He's still inherently Damon, but just more of the Damon he would have been if he didn't keep getting screwed over and hurt.

_I'll be stronger_

She tries to be strong. She wants to see herself the way he sees her. She just wants to feel that strong. She's just so afraid to break, and mess things up so badly that she takes everyone down with her.

_I'm not gonna break down and call you up when my heart cries out for you_

She tries to handle everything on her own. She tries to be everything she can be for Jeremy. She helps Caroline deal with her Tyler situation. She works on being a vampire. She tries to handle it all, and when she just can't anymore she calls. Even when she knows she shouldn't. He comes of course, and each time she promises him that she won't call anymore.

_And tomorrow, you won't believe it_

They both know she's lying.

Neither say anything.

_But when I pass your house, I won't stop no matter how bad I want to_

She wishes someone would compel her to stay away from him. Because no matter how damn hard she tries, she gives in.

She sees him at Ric's grave, she hears him, and it breaks her heart.

_'I have no clue what I'm doing. She's making me crazy, but I can't leave her. No matter how bad I will always be for her. I won't let anything happen to her. I still think you suck, who the hell am I going to drink with now?'_

He knows she is there but he ignores her and gets into his car. Halfway home he turns around, and he doesn't have far to go because he sees her car coming towards him.

_But tonight I'm gonna give it one last time_

It's carnal, but hey, they are just that.

She slams him into a tree, and he lets her. He just needs to feel her. Fast. Now.

Their lips connect, and it's just the two of them. The world outside of that doesn't exist for them right now.

_Rock you strong in these arms of mine_

"We can't keep doing this Elena."

"I know."

"You said you were going to let me go."

"I know."

"Yeah, you know. You are with Stefan, but somehow your not. Do you know how you feel?"

"I know."

"Will you finally admit it?"

"Yes."

_Forget all the regrets that are bound to follow_

The feelings she had were consuming. As she had said before, as he had told her she wanted.

Yet she was still afraid to let Stefan go. She didn't want to hurt him, he had risked everything for Damon. He had done so much for her, but to tell him she was in love with his brother?

Her first regret was that it always came down to her hurting one of them. The second was telling Damon she had to let him go.

_Baby when we're good, you know we're great_

It had been three months since she had turned, and three months of stolen moments with Damon.

Every alone minute, every stolen glance, every single touch was engrained into her memory.

When they were good, they were great, and when they weren't either of those somehow they were still great then too.

_But tonight I'm gonna give it one last time_

They are curled up by the fire, in just a blanket, she's leaning back against him. His arms are wrapped around her, and it's these moments that give her so much hope for them.

"I told him I'd leave if you chose him."

"You didn't."

"I promised you I'd never leave you again."

"He's okay with that?"

"He knows you needed my help."

_Forget all the regrets that are bound to follow_

Sadly Stefan knew more. None of what he was willing to admit. In reality Stefan was glad Damon didn't leave, even if they weren't on the best terms. He still needed his brother, and so did Elena.

_But tonight, I'm gonna love you like there's no tomorrow, _

He knows why she's here, knows that she's not coming back for a while. So he loves her like he's never loved anyone else.

He holds her, touches her, kisses her like she's his whole world. Because she is, and he needs her to know. He needs to give her something to hold onto.

Afterward when they are lying there tangled in each other she knows it's time to tell him.

"I have to do this Damon. We both need space. I have to work on myself. You need to fix things with Stefan. You need to forgive each other."

"Who says we even can?"

"I know you can, he can. You love each other. That's why you continue to fight for each other, and each other. You need to do this Damon."

"Okay."

He says, and it's simple, and true.

_And tomorrow I'm gonna leave here_

"Before I leave, I need you to know that I love you. I need you to hold onto that."

"I love you too."

He can't say anything else. She would just fight whatever he said, and for once he doesn't want to fight with her. Especially on their last night together.

_I'm gonna let you go and walk away like every day I said I would_

Today, she's going to let him go. She's going to leave Stefan. She's going to prove to Damon that she knows what shes doing. That he is the right choice, her final choice. The one she should have made so long ago.

She packs up her things at the Boarding House, and heads to the door. Not before looking back, because she knows he's there. She gives him a small tear filled smile, and he nods in return.

He knows she needs this, so he gives it to her. Like he always gives her what she needs.

They both know that when she comes back to this house she would be coming back to him.

No matter what had happened, what would happen they loved too much, too hard to ever let each other go.


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to write a second part to Tomorrow. I hope you like it!

* * *

Elena has left Stefan just like she said she would. Even if it took her longer than it should have.

_"I'm so sorry Stefan."_

_"For breaking up with me, or for loving my brother?"_

_"I'm sorry for breaking up with you. I would never apologize for loving Damon."_

_"This is history repeating itself all over again." Stefan shakes his head and turns from her._

_"Your wrong."_

_"You love both Salvatores." She flinches at his tone and the fact that he's comparing her to Katherine._

_"Maybe I do love both Salvatores, but I'm only in love with one. You came into my life at a time when I needed you, and I fell in love with you. Knowing you'd never die on me was a bonus, but then you left. It felt like everything was falling apart all over again. I just lost John and Jenna, Damon almost died, and you weren't there. I get why you weren't, but that still didn't take the pain away."_

_"And Damon did?"_

_"Yes. He came here because of Katherine, but he has done nothing but save me, protect me and be on by side. While you were gone he did nothing but help me. The night at the gym changed everything, you tore into me. You fought compulsion for Damon, but not me. You claim to hate each other but I've never seen two people who hate each other fight some hard for one another. That's when I understood it, you love him, he's still your brother no matter what. Damon saved me, and promised he would never leave me. After how much I hurt him, and pushed him away he still never left. I can't even say how glad I am for that. I don't know how to live without him anymore Stefan. I should have realized it the night I wanted to save Damon before killing an original. So yes, I loved you both, but I am not Katherine. She chose you, I will always choose Damon."_

_"You love him that much?"_

_"I do Stefan, and while neither of you may think I deserve him. I do, I want him, I need him."_

_"I hope your making the right choice. There will be no going back."_

_"I've never been more sure about anything_."

She has also walked away from Damon.

They both knew she had to.

Damon had been more skeptical that she thought he would have been about her breaking up with Stefan, but how could she blame him? When had someone ever made him feel more superior than Stefan? Never had someone Damon loved or chosen him over Stefan. Rose may have loved him, but not in the forever way. She was his friend above all else, and she knew he loved Elena. As for Andie? She most likely did love him, and when you really got to know Damon it was extaordinary, he was easy to love then. The only troubling part was that he very rarely let anyone in, and if he did it was never all the way. Therefore Andie could never have loved him the right way.

She was the only exception, for her, he would bare his soul, sell it to the devil himself if only to experience real love with Elena. To hold her in his arms, as his, and only his. No more sharing her with Stefan. To fall asleep at night with her there and to wake up to the sight of her. Damon would gladly live in this fucked up world and try to be the best man he could if he just got to spend his eternity with her.

Not so long ago that wasn't possible, hell he never thought it would be.

But now? Eternity was now at their feet.

She was back. She had taken time on her own, time away from Damon. Six long weeks. Some would say she should have taken more before taking this step, except she knew better. She had given him enough time to settle things with Stefan, she had enough time to make sure it was not Stefan that she was missing.

Deep down she knew it wouldn't be, but this choice had to be the right one so she took her time. Well as much time as someone as impatient as her, with newly heightened emotions could take. Damon was the one she craved, the one she missed, the one that consumed her thoughts. She knew it was time.  
Elena makes her way to the Boarding House, and while she should be nervous she feels this calm spread over her that she hasn't felt in...well honestly? She just can't remember.

She parks her car, and makes her way inside. He's not inside the foyer like she thought he would be, and he's not in the parlor either. She hears a noise upstairs and uses her speed to get to it quickly.

She finds him walking out of his closet shirt in hand.

"Damon." Her voice sounds desperate and pleading. She doesn't care.

"You came back." He's suprised to see her standing there, but he can't help but notice how good she looks. Just like Elena, because to him thats all she would ever be. No one could take the good in her away, not even vampirism. He wants to wrap her in his arms but in the moment he's too shell shocked. She actually came back, and he desperately wants to believe it's for him. She instilled this hope for them in him that just won't die.

"How would you keep your promise if I stayed away?"

"Which promise?" He can't think right. He's consumed by sight of her, the smell. God she was beautiful, even more so than before if that's even possible. She radiated confidence and control, two things months ago she could barely find. To be fair though neither could he usually, especially around her.

"To never leave me again." With those words their bodies collide. They hold each other tight. He places kisses into her hair while she combs through his with her fingers. The tears form in her eyes immediately.

"I've missed you Elena."

"I missed you too."

"How are you Damon?" She takes his hand and pulls him to sit with her on his bed.

"Could be better, could be worse."

"How are things with Stefan?"

"I did what you asked. We have decided not to let our relationship come down to the love of a woman anymore. Although I doubt we will ever agree on much of anything we'll try. He seemed to think that I was calling a truce with him because of you. Wonder where he would have got that idea from?" He says sarcastically, staying true to the Damon she knows so well.

"No idea." She smiles at him, loving the smirk that appears on his face.

"Gee, me neither. He said and I quote ' I'm sure Elena has nothing to do with the fact your trying to do the right thing.' and when I said 'No Stef, I'm a good guy now.' he replies 'So it has nothing to do with the fact you would do anything for Elena? If that's true I'm the easter bunny.' Do you belive it Stefan made a joke? I couldn't help but laugh at the irony, either could he."

"I knew you guys could work it out." I smile again, not being able to contain my happiness at being surrounded by everything that is Damon Salvatore.

"I'm sure you did. You find the good in everything, and fight for it."

"I try."

"Your back for good?" He cradles her face in his hands wanting to see the love in her eyes that he needs. He feels like an addict who's looking for his next high.

"I promise you I will never leave you again." They both smile at the words, but his falls quickly.

"Are you sure Elena? I won't share you anymore, and if you aren't sure what it is you want you should just leave now. Quit while we're ahead."

"No Damon. There will never be any sharing again. I came back because I couldn't be away from you any longer. I had to know my choice was right and I do."

"I want to believe you." His eyes plead, she knew this wasn't going to be easy. She knows what she has to say, and she hopes it will be enough.

"We are right Damon, we weren't then. We're right now. I need you to know somethings. I need you to believe me. My feelings for you, you in general snuck up on me. I told Matt earlier in the night before I went off the bridge when I was with you you consumed me. Then I remembered the first time we met and you told me I wanted a love that would consume me. You described what I would feel for you before you knew me or I ever really knew you. We have always had this connection and I was wrong to deny it. You were no good for me at first, and then I became no good for you. Then somewhere along the way we both changed and it let us to this moment. This will define us Damon. You told me you would always choose me before I ever knew what that really meant. I've said and done some awful things but you forgave me just as I have forgiven you. Damon, I choose you. I love you, and I'm sorry for how I hurt you. Can you forgive me?" She takes in a breath she doesn't need and doesn't let it out. She knows he loves her but everyone has their breaking point, and she's scared that he won't want to do this with her anymore.

"Have you been practicing that?"

"Honestly? I knew what I wanted to say to you. I just didn't know how I was going to say it. Most of all I knew I needed to get to you so I just figured it would come to me."

"It was perfect, just like you."

"I'm not perfect."

"I was hoping you would say that because I'm no where near close."

"I know that Damon. I never expected perfection. I love you just the way you are."

"Then yes. I forgive you Elena."

"Yeah?" She blinks back the tears that were threatening to fall and leans into him.

"I love you Elena." With his words she feels like she has finally come home. He is where she belongs.

"I love you Damon." And with her words she heals him, gives him everything he's always wanted but never found until now.


End file.
